


the Stranger

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: No Smut, Not Beta Read, i need more vulpes in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: A curious Nora finds out more information from Piper about her mysterious rescuer





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; i don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> I'm back on a vulpes kick and i needed a new fic in my life.

“He doesn’t say anything.” Piper frowned as she followed Nora’s gaze. “He comes in to sell whatever he’s collected and leaves.” She paused as she thumped her printing press, “Never stays the night.”

“I’ve seen him out there.” Nora frowned as they both stared at the man with a soldier’s bearing.  He briefly tilted his head in their direction. Subtly enough that the Mr. Handy he was selling his wears to didn’t notice.  “He saved me once. Back before I knew what was dangerous and what wasn’t.”

“That’s him?” Piper scribbled down some notes and Nora took a peek at the reporter’s handwriting.

_Possible soldier, ~~Brotherhood?~~   NCR?  Helped Nora when she came out of the Vault._

“Why not Brotherhood?”  Nora asked as she thought back to the feel of the stranger’s hands on hers. How he’d wrapped his Yao Guai skin cloak he still wore over her shoulders to prevent further shock at what she had seen.

“No plasma weapon and he’s sold two suits of Power Armor before.”

“I’ve heard him talk.” Nora whispered back as she stared at the Ripper on his side. “He told me he’s from out west.”

“He could be former NCR.” Piper frowned as she watched Nora admire the man in the midday sun. “Or he could be ex Legion.”

Nora winced as she remembered Piper’s stories of the Legion she got straight from the horse’s mouth. Courier Six had come to Diamond City three years before she awoke in the Vault. Mostly to set up trade routes and establish connections back with the Brotherhood in DC on her way home.

“Most of the high ranking officers died with Caesar. But some were unaccounted for.” Nora turned her gaze back to her friend and shivered at the thought of those men wandering what was left of the United States.

Both women stopped talking as he passed. His steel eyes locked with Nora’s before he continued on the path out of the city.  

“Be careful with him, Blue.”


End file.
